Max Goof/Synopsis
This is the chronological history of Maximillian Goof. History Early life Initially, he was born with red hair, with humanoid features. He was michievious as any boy would be; but sometime, somehow, he lost his mother, most likely due to a car accident (according to some fans). Eventually, he grew up, and gained black hair, and everything about him changed. While he was still a baby, he was babysat by his cousin Debbie. When he was five, he came up with the reindeer dance. ''Goofy'' shorts He made his debut in "Fathers Are People" as George Geef Jr., in which he made a lot of mischief for his father. He was always with him until his mother was gone. ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' Prior to the events of Goof Troop, Max lives in another neighborhood. After his neighbor, Pete, told him there was no Santa, Max was left in tears. When he told his dad what their neighbor told him, his father gave him hope. However, he started pondering what Pete told him. He then questioned his father about how Santa delivers the gifts all in one night. They went to their other next door neighbors, the Andersons, to help them. Then while Max was licking a candy cane, Jimmy came up to him. Max asked him about Santa, and Jimmy said he knew what he looked like and described him to Max. Max asked how he was sure, and then Jimmy pointed him to Santa (who was really Goofy in a Santa suit), who Max was both excited and happy to see. So Max immediately asked him for the snowboard he wanted, but one of the twins pulled off his hat, revealing him to Max. Max was really upset, thinking his father lied to him, and then shut the door behind him. Later, Max was on the couch, pouting in anger. Goofy tried to cheer him up, even bringing him his old stuffed bear. Max thought that Santa giving Old Stuffed Bear to him sounded little. And when Goofy tried making Old Stuffed Bear sing "Santa is Coming to Town", Max pushed him away. Then a brief argument about Santa's existance ensued, causing one of the arms of Old Stuffed Bear to be ripped off. Goofy promised Max that Santa was real, so Max told him to prove it. Then they went up on the balcony outside their house, where Goofy prepared to prove to a doubting Max that Santa Claus was real. Just when they thought they heard his jingling bells on reindeer, it turned out to be something else. Then Goofy fell off and hung from the roof, with Max saying he told his dad he would fall off, but Goofy denied it. Then Max decided to go to bed telling his father that Santa wasn't coming. Max stayed in bed until midnight past, checking on his father. When he saw Goofy with a computer and set a light Max was frustrated that he didn't face the facts. Then he saw him shoveling the snow, which said, "DON'T FORGET MAX" in it, to which Max said, "Aw, Dad." While he was sleeping his father called out for him, showing him he found Santa. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a robber, and they were both lost their hope. Just then, Goofy fell off the roof. Max came down quickly to his aid, and Goofy fell into depression, saying his son was right about everything. Max tried to cheer his father up. But when nothing seemed to work, he tried doing... ''Goof Troop'' In Goof Troop, Max, his father Goofy and their cat Waffles live in Spoonerville next door to Goofy's high school friend Pete, his wife Peg, son P.J. (who Max befriends), daughter Pistol and dog Chainsaw. After Goofy got a new job diploma, Max and his father Goofy moved to Spoonerville in the house that Pete wanted to destroy. When he met P.J., they were startled by each other. And when Max and P.J. were set up together to be friends by their parents, they weren't so sure at first. But then Max started getting interested after P.J. showed him his room. They began to bond and soon enough, they knew it was meant to be. While Max was sleeping in his new room, his father woke him early with rebuilding their house that was partially destroyed. Max soon hangs out with P.J. and they try to set up a party for their families. Unfortunately, Goofy recreated the memory that ruined Pete's life in which Goofy cheerleaded and kicked Pete in the face, leading to a fued that kept the duo apart. Then Max and P.J. came up with plan to bring their fathers back together. The plan worked, and they continued on to having adventures. ''The Spirit of Mickey'' Max was backstage with his father. ''A Goofy Movie'' In A Goofy Movie, a now teenage Max attends high school along with P.J. and other friend Bobby Zimuruski and is in love with a girl at school named Roxanne. He has a nightmare about becoming exactly like his dad and tries to get away from him. After a musical number, he falls down a set of pews and everybody laughs at him. Roxanne helps him up and is surprised. He starts muttering, then goes "A-hyuck" and runs off in embarassment after running into a trash can. He joins his friends for the gimmick he would pull to impress Roxanne, which was dressing up as his favorite Pop singer, Powerline and singing "Stand Out". He appeared on the projector screen, and then he tripped on a cord and fell right through it. But much to his surprise, everybody was amazed, even Roxanne. When he was about to reach out for Roxanne, however, Principal Mazur interrupted his attempt and exposed him to the school. However, it went better than he thought, since Roxanne was immediately impressed by it, and decided to go to Stacey's party with him. Max got excited by this, and the principal told Goofy his blind-sighted belief that Max was "dressed as a gang member" doing a criminal act and threatened Goofy with Max going to the electric chair (something normally used for punishing murderous acts). Despite this, Max was praised for his gimmick and returned home in a positive attitude. But Goofy, having heard the principal on the phone, decided to take him on a road trip, ignoring Max while doing so. Max then remembers Roxanne and tells his dad to stop by so he could explain himself. While doing so, he lied to her about his dad and Powerline knowing each other. The guilt went on during the car trip while Goofy tried bonding. They played a guessing game, then Max turned on some rock music, and Goofy inserted a tape casette into the radio. They fought over the music until both the radio and tape player broke. When Goofy decided to sing along the way, Max was insisted to join in by his father, which he did, expressing his frustration. They get to Lester's Possum Park, which made Max feel even more miserable, sitting next to a geeky-looking toddler and feeling forced to watch a run-down animatronic show. When Goofy and Max leave, Max verbally expresses his misery to himself at the sight of everything after his father leaves him until he interrupted by the park's mascot, who mistook Max to be a kid. Max turns the other way, and when Lester asked him who his favorite possum was, Max coldly told him not to touch him, to which Lester hugged him. This caused Max to slap his head backwards, leaving him unable to see, and then happily watched him get tackled by other kids. When Goofy came back, he wanted to take a picture with Max. And when Goofy sent a possum flying into Max's pants, it caused him to start moving around. Goofy, oblivious as usual, thought Max was dancing, and joins in. Everybody begins laughing at him, and a kid calls him and his father names, driving Max away. Max got angry at his father for driving him "miles from home" and for taking him to see a "rat show". When they got to a camping spot, Max was depressed. He couldn't stop thinking about Roxanne. Then surprisingly, he met P.J. who was in a trailer with Pete. P.J. greeted Max, telling him that everybody believed he was going to be with Powerline. But then Max told him that there was one person who didn't know: his own dad. When Max was being shown by his father how to fish, Bigfoot... ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' In the direct to video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie, once again the main protagonist, a now 18-year-old Max along with P.J. and Bobby leaves home to attend college where he starts a rivalry with Bradley Uppercrust III and his fraternity the Gammas and competes against them in their college's X Games. He also has to put up with Goofy as he loses his job and ends up attending the same college as him in order to get a degree for a new job, but the two reconcile when Goofy helps Max's team win the X Games. Non-canon information Other Goof Troop episodes In some of the episodes, the main characters act like Goofy and Max had been living with the Petes for years. ''Tub Be or Not Tub Be'' Coming soon! ''A Goof Troop Christmas'' Max appears in the Goof troop Christmas special. However, the special itself contradicts the Goof Troop time period, making it non-canon with the other three episodes. In the special, Pete decides to spend Christmas in a cabin, bringing his family with him, and leaving Max with his clumsy father. However, they meet up with each other. But when Goofy offers Pete to push the button, it destroys his and Max's cabin and car. However, Goofy saved Max's present before it was destroyed. Later, Max is made by his father to do the Reindeer Dance with him. ''House of Mouse'' Coming soon! Other appearances Videogames ''Goof Troop (SNES) ''Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding Max appears in this spin-off game as one of two playable characters next to his father, Goofy. Park attractions Max has appeared in some attractions as well. Category:Synopsis Category:Male